


A secret sign

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [221]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's their last day in Baker Street...





	A secret sign

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

John places a hand on the small of Sherlock’s back. “All right love?” They were standing in the middle of the empty flat, their books, chairs and everything else already on the way to Sussex.

“I can’t believe we're leaving. After everything…” He engulfs his husband tightly in his arms.

“Don’t be such drama queens! I said that my old room will be a guest room for you! So you won’t be visiting, you’re going to be right at home when you want to do things in London!” Kissing them one after the other, Rosie adds with a twinkle in her eyes. “And Alexander is on the verge of liking you!”

“ME? I always liked your fiancé!” Sherlock protests, winking, while John theatrically rolls his eyes.

“FIANCÉ? I am always the last one to know what’s going on in this family…”

“Oh…” The ex-detective-soon-to-be-beekeeper says, placing a small kiss on their daughter’s cheek.

“No!” She pushes them thru the front door as their car full of their most personal items was waiting.

“But, it’s funny. Imagine, a second time!” Chuckling, while she fusses with the keys, Rosie chides without conviction. “Papa... Stop it!”

“What are you talking about!” John explodes, frowning, then it suddenly becomes clear. The sign of three… “We are going to be grandparents! Oh. My. God. A baby!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this series is over... Thanks everyone for your kudos and good words!
> 
> Later today I will published the first chapter of all my 221b in chronological order :) It's going to be easier to read for new readers or oldies who want to double check that my madness add some kind of order! 
> 
> Bye bye!


End file.
